Miki
Miki is a yellow second cousin with three antennas on her head. Her description is "This second cousin wants to be in the top three in whatever she does, but she usually ends up around sixth place." Miki's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Old Lady (As Large as Possible 4) - Near the men moving furniture, waiting in line to get her fortune read. (Must roll Foomin first). Size: 85cm When Rolled Up: "Hey you just rolled up some weird trident thing! Wait...its second cousin Miki, oh stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Miki. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You wanted to have your fortune told? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Tricycle Mask: Flowery Scarf Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Rocket stage: Bamboo land - riding a cable car Size: 7m Description: She wants to be in the top three in whatever she does, but she usually ends up around sixth place. When Rolled Up: "Hmm... a funny yellow thing. Its cousin Miki, how's the view?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Monkey Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Hubble Horoscope DLC - Sitting on a cross made of surfboards at the far end of the lake. Size: 50cm Description: This second cousin wants to be in the top three in whatever she does, but she usually ends up around sixth place. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A second cousin who always tries to better herself. She never gives up. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something rowdy... It's Miki! We asked you to go walk it off." Stage Conclusion: "Hm? Something cheerful... Miki! We knew it. Go keep Peso company in the Princedom, yes?" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Constellations - Standing on some surfboards in the harbor by the big sailboats. (See Beautiful Katamari). Size: 50cm Description: This second cousin wants to be in the top 3 in whatever she does, but she usually ends up around sixth place. When Rolled Up: "Hmmmmm. You just rolled over something pointy. Hey, it's Miki! Three horns? ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's Miki. Glad you made it. I'll just toss you in the Village Square." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Sixteenth available cousin, she can be called for 170.00t coins. Description: Miki wants to be in the top three in whatever she does, but she usually ends up around sixth place. Trivia *It's unknown which cousins are above her in ranks. However, by statistics, Macho and Drooby are definitely above her as the former is very strong while the latter works really hard and can do a lot of things. The other three are probably Beyond, who is the healthiest cousin, Ryu, who knows many techniques, and Lucha, who is professional at wrestling. *Miki's stretching and squishing her head might refer to how stressed she is at not making to the top 3. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s being chased by some tornadoes in the ocean. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s sitting on a mushroom near the mushroom island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s walking around the area where Johnson is. **She can be rolled up at 1m. *Miki is seen in an earlier Amazing Katamari Damacy along with a handful of other cousins, despite not providing any abilities. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Second Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins